1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a surgical clip applier. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical clip applier having a mechanism for stabilizing a jaw structure of the surgical clip applier and also having a mechanism to prevent firing the surgical clip applier when the surgical clip applier has exhausted the amount of stored clips to prevent a dry firing of the surgical clip applier.
2. Background of Related Art
Laparoscopic procedures are performed in the interior of the abdomen. The procedures are through a small incision and through a narrow endoscopic tube or cannula inserted through a small entrance incision in the skin. Minimally invasive procedures performed elsewhere in the body are often generally referred to as “endoscopic” procedures. The surgeon will insert and extend a tube or cannula device in the body through the entrance incision to provide an access port. This port allows insertion of various surgical instruments therethrough.
These instruments such as the instant clip applier are used for performing surgical procedures on organs, blood vessels, ducts, or body tissue far removed from the incision. Often during these procedures, it is necessary to apply hemostatic clips to blood vessels or various ducts to prevent the flow of body fluids therethrough during the procedure. Many different hemostatic clips having different geometries may be used and all are within the scope of the present disclosure.
One advantage of minimally invasive surgical procedures is the reduction of trauma to the patient as a result of accessing internal organs through smaller incisions. Known endoscopic clip appliers have greatly facilitated the advent of more advanced minimally invasive procedures by permitting a number of clip applications during a single entry into the body cavity. Commercially available endoscopic clip appliers are generally of 10 mm outer diameter and are adapted to be introduced through a 10 mm cannula. Other commercially available endoscopic clip appliers may also be generally of 5 mm outer diameter and are adapted to be introduced through a 5 mm cannula.
As minimally invasive procedures continue to evolve and the advantages thereof are extended to additional clinical applications, it has become desirable to further reduce incision size(s) and therefore the size of all instrumentation introduced therethrough.
The structure of surgical instruments intended to perform numerous functions within a confined space is necessarily complex. The assembly process for these instruments is often complicated and may involve numerous relatively small parts to perform the numerous functions with repeatability. It is therefore desirable to maximize the ease with which such instruments may be assembled. It is also desirable to provide an endoscopic clip applier having a structure that minimizes torque on the jaws and to facilitate the easy application of surgical homeostatic clips while further minimizing the required incision size at the surgical site. It is also desirable to provide an endoscopic clip applier having a structure that prevents the surgeon from firing the clip applier (and locks the handle) when there are no more remaining hemostatic clips in the clip applier. It is also further desirable to provide an endoscopic clip applier having a structure that provides the surgeon with multiple redundant signals that the clip applier has fired and applied the clip.